


Fathers and Daughters

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Castle and Jim Beckett talk about their daughters at Alexis' wedding.</p>
<p>Previously posted on ff.net</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Daughters

Rick Castle watched the party from the sidelines. Today was bittersweet for him: Alexis’ wedding day. He liked her husband – Mike was a great guy, he treated Alexis like a queen and was a homicide detective to boot! (Most of the time, Rick would tell people that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree) No, there was nothing wrong with Mike, but he just didn’t think that any guy was good enough for his little girl. As he thought that, he noticed his other little girl – 15 month old Hannah – walking over to the happy couple. Holding Hannah’s hand was her big brother, James, a gentleman of 4 years. They must have asked Alexis and Mike to dance with them since he saw Alexis grin and take James by the hands and Mike reach down and pick up Hannah. The two young Castles were laughing with their sister and brother-in-law. Rick had to grin watching them. At that moment, he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

“Now that’s a pretty picture,” said the voice of his father-in-law, Jim Beckett. “But you’re not totally happy, are you, Rick? Because there is no man in the world that is perfect for your little girl.”

“No, Jim, there isn’t. You know, I did always wonder how you felt about me marrying Kate,” Rick turned his head to look ruefully at Jim. “I know I wasn’t what a man really wants for a son-in-law – married and divorced twice, sowed a few wild oats in public, then to top it off, I go missing for two months and leave Kate at the altar. Have I ever said ‘thank you’ to you, Jim?’

“Actually, Rick, I always felt you were perfect for Katie. Because of you, we got justice for Jo. Because of you, my Katie was happy again. Because of you, I now have beautiful grandchildren. Yes, on paper, you are far from the perfect guy. And, yes, there is a part of me that thinks no one is perfect for my little girl. But you are about as close to perfect for my little girl as there is. Look at her, Rick. You and your love have put that smile on her face.” At that very moment, Kate was dancing close to the kids, and Rick could see how happy she was from across the room. 

Jim continued, “But, Rick, someday, you’ll be standing here with Mike while he watches his little girl get married. And you and he will discuss what you felt when Mike married Alexis. And he’ll agree with you that no one is perfect for his little girl. It’s the way of the world, has been forever. We fathers just have to stick together when this happens, okay?” Jim nodded his head at the dance floor. “Come on, Rick, let’s go dance with our girls.”

Rick smiled and followed his father-in-law onto the dance floor. He cut in on Jamie and Alexis, smiling at his son and told him to find another girl to dance with and then danced with his daughter. Jim was dancing with Kate and Jamie went to dance with his grandma, who smiled at him and took his hands. Mike was still dancing with Hannah, who was giggling into his shoulder. Rick smiled to himself. Yes, we fathers have to stick together, he thought. We’ve got to find our happiness with our families whenever we can. And right now, dancing with his oldest child while his mother, his wife, his son and his little girl were happy and smiling close by, while their friends joined in the fun, was one of the happiest moments of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I ever published; I decided to bring some of my fluffy stuff over here.


End file.
